Farther Away
by Swissalo
Summary: She was always in the back of his mind, even if he never spoke about her to anyone. She was the strenght behind him, the promise of possible normalicy that he didn't know if he would ever deserve.
1. Chapter 1

**Farther Away  
****By** : Swissalo  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own these boys, though I really wish I did.  
**Timeline** : Mixed up, but after Asylum.

* * *

"Right place, correct town." Dean muttered as he parked his car in front of a small café on Main Street. Glancing over at Sam Dean struggled with having to wake Sam up or not; his brother had been through a lot in the past week, especially after their trip to Lawrence, they both had. But, Dean thought with a shrug, Sam probably would be a whole lot more huffy at being thought of as delicate. Besides, it had been a while since they had stopped for food. Running a hand over his head, Dean smirked before pushing on Sam's shoulder. Sam grumbled slightly as he shifted away, Dean raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes, it seemed stupid, but they had always had problems getting Sam to wake up in a car. "Sam."

"What?" came the muffled reply, Dean shook his head the 'serious' voice always worked, especially when their father used it when they were hunting. Glancing over at Sam who was staring up at the car's ceiling with a glazed look, Dean figured it was time for a break. Granted they'd find something that needed their attention, but not for the moment at least.

"Lets go." Dean ordered as he pushed the car door open after a quick check to see if anyone was driving by. He'd never forgive himself if he caused damage to his own baby; a quick glance at the front fender was enough for him to remember just why he never let anyone else drive his car. Shutting the door, Dean could hear Sam pulling himself out of the car, still slightly asleep but mostly they were just lost especially after their trip to Lawrence and Rockville. Dean glanced over at Sam, who appeared to be normal after the Rockville Asylum, but he needed this break more than anything. Pocketing the keys, Dean stared at the café as he stepped onto the sideway next to Sam, who was staring at the shop's name.

"Sounds like something you'd think of." Sam commented as he glanced between his brother and the café. Dean could see the slight smile on his brother's face as he glanced at him and then back at the store. Dean gave a half laugh as he stuffed his hands into his leather jacket.

"Maybe it's because I did." Dean laughed as he strolled forward, granted the sign said the café was closed, at least until school let out but it meant nothing to him. Sam stared at his brother as Dean pushed open the door, regardless of the closed sign. "You coming or are you going to stand there all day?"

Sam grunted as he followed Dean into the Small Café on Main Street. Best make sure his brother didn't get himself killed for trespassing in a store that probably had the owner somewhere in back. The store was comfortable, Sam noticed as Dean moseyed his way towards the bar. This was his brother's turf, Sam decided as he turned to the entrance wall that was covered in photographs, fliers and news paper clippings all announcements of persons from the town. However, there was one photograph to the far left of the wall that Sam was drawn to, a quick glance in Dean's direction informed Sam that his brother was more into making himself out to be an idiot than watch his surroundings. Closing in on the photograph was enough to make Sam stop, studying the picture Sam slowly reached up pulling the push pin out Sam stared down at the photo in his hand. Glancing over at Dean again, Sam closed his eyes before flipping the image over, there was no date, turning it back over Sam studied the small group in the photo. Shaking his head Sam studied the blonde in the photo, who's long blonde hair was whipping around her as she held an old radio in her hands and a large trumpet smile on her face as she gave a sly glance over at his brother. His brother who looked exhausted but completely satisfied as he stared down at the blonde and the radio. It was however, the person standing in the corner of the photo that caused Sam to falter, his father was standing off to the side, leaning against a white wall watching his brother and the blonde with tired joy. Turning back to Dean, Sam opened his mouth to question his brother but froze, shaking his head; Sam glanced down at the photo in his hand before pocketing it.

"We're closed!" a woman hollered from somewhere in the kitchens, Dean just laughed slightly as he dropped the metal napkin holder he had been tossing around back on the countertop. Sam watched from his vantage point as the blonde from the photo came storming out of the back, her hair pulled into a messy bun as she dusted her hands off with a green dishtowel. Glancing at his brother, who was studying the woman who had yet to realize exactly who was in her café, Sam couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going on in his brother's head. Turning his attention back to the blonde, Sam closed his eyes, swallowing he nodded to himself before awaiting the melodrama. It was quite anti-climatic to Sam as he watched the woman freeze when she noticed his brother, but more than enough for him to realize that something had happened between his brother and the blonde.

"You know, they say that you're dead." She uttered softly as she tossed the towel on the back counter, it hit the marble top with a plop the only sound currently in the room. She was angry, Dean knew, just from how her brown eyes kept him in her line of sight as she made her way around the bar. Dean just gave a suave smile that wouldn't save him and held up his hands in surrender, he could hear his brother snort in the background at his coward-ness.

"Well, you can't always believe everything they say." Dean answered, smirking slightly as he tried to defuse the bomb that was currently standing right in front of him. It didn't help one bit, he probably should have called her when he changed his cell phone number.

"True, but then again when nothing came in the mail, figured something was up. Being dead works for you I guess." She answered a hint of southern in her voice, but a dark look past her features as she punched Dean in the shoulder. "Six months, Dean Winchester, _six_ months haven't heard a damn thing from you or your father… where is John by the way? And who else have to brought for me to meet?"

"That's my brother Sammy, the college boy, and Dad's hunting." Dean answered a slight pained expression on his face as he studied the blonde, her brown eyes stared up at him defiantly and the only thing Dean could do was slump against the bar in defeat. "Abbie is that offer still good?"

Abbie gazed at Dean then over at Sam, who was watching them with a look of confusion on his face. Turning back to Dean, she smiled before rolling her eyes at the pleading look he was giving her. Flipping her wrist over, Abbie glanced at her watch, nodding to herself she looked back up at Dean.

"Marge watch the shop for me, I need to head home." Abbie called as she leaned over the counter, her head turned towards the kitchen as she tried to locate her co-owner in the back. Marge, the shop's baker, came clambering out of the back, Dean who had standing beside Abbie was pushed under the bar as Marge came into the café seating area, a look of concern on her flour spotted face.

"You're not sick Abigayle?" Marge asked as she stared at the younger woman. Abbie smile slightly as she cast a quick glance around the shop. Looking back at Marge Abbie shook her head.

"No, more like finalizing what the St. Louis Post said." Abbie answered quietly, fanning her arms around as she spoke, Marge shot her a sympathetic look. Dean who was still hiding behind the counter and slowly making his way towards the end so when the time came he could easily get out of the shop without Marge thinking she had seen a ghost, grunted slightly when he heard Abbie speak. Marge was suddenly a flurry of clucking mothering hen, as she fluttered around the back room collecting anything that Abbie had brought with her to the shop. With the handing over of Abbie's cell phone, Marge shooed Abbie out of the store with the promise of taking care of the shop for as long as she needed. Abbie smiled slightly as she waved off Marge's concerns, but thanked her friend for doing this for her. Abbie sent the confused Sam a smile, as she followed him out of the café. Abbie moved so that she was in the perfect location to watch Dean as he tried to make his escape without alerting Marge to his presence. Once the last Winchester was out of the café, Abbie smiled as she turned to Sam, ignoring Dean's sputtering. "I'm Abbie by the way, it's nice to meet you Sam."

"Likewise." Sam answered absently as he continued to stare at his brother. Dean rolled his eyes as he moved to stand next to Abbie, if his brother was going to complain it wouldn't be brought up before an unknown third party. Abbie stared uncomfortably between the two, whatever conflict the two were now in she didn't want to cause it to erupt in the middle of the street.

"Well," Abbie started breaking the uncomfortable silence with a forced smile, "Let's head over to my place."

Dean stared down at Abbie, she just looked up at him pleading with him to agree with the idea of going straight to her house. Besides, if most of the town thought he was dead, it would probably be a good idea to get out of plain sight until they found out the truth. Didn't want them to think that something else unexplainable was going on and have the cops brought in. Looking around Dean nodded before glancing over at Sam and shrugging, he would never understand women.

"You still don't have a car?" Dean inquired when he noticed that after Abbie's idea of going to her house, she still had no keys in her hand. Abbie who hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on around her spun around and glared at Dean.

"Now why do I need a car? I can get to wherever I need to go on foot. Besides, I have one radio loving creature in my house, I don't need him deciding that the car radio is a step up in luxury." Abbie shot back as she stood with her hands on her hips, her brown eyes blazing with annoyance and humor. Sam couldn't help but smile as he watched the two interact, Abbie was surprisingly able enough to put up with his brother but smart enough to keep him in check. Dean who was dangling his car keys in front of Abbie gave her a sour look as he flipped the keys into his palm with a snort.

"I can still get rid of that." Dean spoke as he stared intently at the blonde before him. Abbie just glared at him before shaking off his concerns with a wave of her hand. Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to him, staring down at Abbie who was studying him with interest Dean smirked at the strong willed woman who had captivated him as he leaned down to speak in her ear. "What? You won't get a car fearing that he'll leave a radio, which he can't leave might I remind you. So why shouldn't I get rid of him. It might make you relax."

"He doesn't bother me, I'm happy with the creature in my radio, even if his taste in music is almost as bad as yours." Abbie shot back as she pulled herself away from Dean, he hadn't called her in over six months and she hadn't seen him in well over two years. Dean glared at her for a moment before dragging her towards his car, his attention was glued on his baby brother who was trying not to laugh at the fact that he wasn't the only one who thought his brother's musical tastes were lacking evolution.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up, but you're going to be listening to that mullet rock of the eighties when we leave." Dean shot back as he watched Sam climb into the passenger's seat, Sam just sent Dean a cheeky grin before shutting the door. Dean clucked at the force of the slam before shutting the backseat door and walking over to the driver's side. A quick glance of the street showed that no one was coming, actually that no one was outside period.


	2. Chapter 2

**Farther Away  
Chapter 2  
By** : Swissalo  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own these boys, though I really wish I did.  
**Timeline** : Mixed up, but after Asylum. Written before Highway 666 went to air.

* * *

"Abbie where is everyone?" Dean asked as he glanced at the blonde from his rear view mirror. Abbie furrowed her eyebrows before leaning over to Dean's side of the car; rolling down the window, she stuck her head out. Glancing up and down Main Street Abbie slowly pulled her head back into the car. Slowly rolling the window back up, Abbie settled into her seat before looking back at the Winchester who had caused such a stir in Bayer.

"I don't know, its been quiet all day, though didn't get nearly as many people in this morning and no one came for lunch." Abbie pondered as she stared out the window as they drove down Main Street, which was lined with cars but had no one walking the tree lined sidewalks. "It might be your car though."

"What about my car?" Dean shot back with a quick glance in his brother's direction who was currently trying not to break into a smile at the joking tones of the blonde in the back seat. Abbie was playing around to lighten the tension, she knew something was up, glaring at her Dean turned off Main Street, heading towards Abbie's. He appreciated it but right now, he didn't want to deal with having to deal with anything that didn't involve this bit of vacation and going through anything that Abbie had collected at her house.

"Oh you know, they heard this thing coming from a mile away and have hidden in the depths of the underground fear the black impala compounds that I wasn't allow to join in on the building of, you should be ashamed of yourself making me lose business." Abbie laughed as she crossed her eyes before settling back in the seat, knowing that anything else would probably make her life a bit more stressful when it came to dealing with Dean Winchester. He was a hard person to get to open up and once he did she knew that he had given her a gift that she would always cherrish.

"How?" Sam started suddenly before stopping; Dean glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye before turning back to the road. "How did you two meet?" Sam asked turning so he could see Abbie and his brother, who had a content smirk on his face.

"Well," Abbie started with a knowing smile as she turned her attention to Sam. "they were driving through town and their car died. Couldn't get it fixed because everything in town was dead. Cars, phones, granted no one here knew what the hell was going on we could probably explain the lack of electricity as the state's fault, but the cars no one could. I let them board at my place because all of the hotels had been filled by other visitors to the city. They defiantly didn't rest; they were poking around all of my appliances. It wasn't until the one in my radio decided to start playing what ever caught his fancy did I get anything out of them. Even still, it was like pulling teeth. After that they did something that got rid of the gremlin infestation, and I some how got them to let the radio gremlin stay." Abbie summarized, with Dean nodding along with everything she said as he pulled up to a modest white two-story house.

Glancing over at Sam, he knew his little brother realized that some things about their fight with the gremlins was not being talked about, but Dean didn't think that his baby brother needed to know about his love life. Looking back at Abbie, Dean smiled slightly, she responded by sticking her tongue out at him as she stepped out of the car. He rolled his eyes at the blonde who was currently digging her keys out of her jean pocket as she stood next to Sam. Looking around the street, Dean was taken by the familiarity of everything, studying Abbie who was happily answering Sam's questions as they walked up the stairs leading to the front door. He couldn't understand why this woman understood everything and cared, hell even his father had been impressed by her, mainly for the fact that she took what they gave her and didn't push what they wouldn't answer.

Shaking his head, Dean ran up the stairs and slipped into the house after Sam, who had been watching him with concealed amusement. Looking for Abbie, Dean left Sam in the living room, knowing that she was probably somewhere in her kitchen. She always hid in there when met with something she was uncertain or uncomfortable with.

"Hey." Dean greeted quietly as he leaned against the doorframe, watching as Abbie just stood in the center of her kitchen, staring at the basement door. Dean could just make out the chorus of Highway to Hell seeping through the cracks in the door. Raising an eyebrow, he pushed himself from the door to go stand next to Abbie who hadn't seemed to have heard him enter. "Abbie?"

She jumped before spinning around, smiling slightly though it didn't reach her eyes it was then that Dean realized that the little gremlin had to be removed and banished from the city. A quick glance at the doorway where Sam was standing Dean quirked his head to the side, Sam nodded before disappearing from the room. Somewhat satisfied that he or his brother would take care of the gremlin that night.

"You're going to get rid of him then?" Abbie asked as she looked between Dean and the door, trying to weigh her options, she could refuse it, but Dean would still banish the creature, or she could just let it happen. At least then, she wouldn't have to be angry at Dean for going and doing this behind her back. Watching as Sam came back into the room with the familiar khaki coloured bag slung over his shoulder Abbie just slumped in defeat, she really would miss the music-loving creature.

"He bothers you more than you're willing to admit." Dean told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Abbie just nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself, Dean heard Sam shuffling around behind them. Glancing at his brother, Dean just shrugged, it wasn't the first time in his life that he thought women were strange and it wouldn't be the last.

"Just leave him there until you leave." Abbie requested, as she looked Dean, her brown eyes pleading with him to give her this one favor. Dean nodded slowly, he knew the catcher and the salt kept the creature locked in the radio, hell the thing even enjoyed living in the radio. However, it had outstayed its welcome for as far as he was concerned.

"Well." Abbie started, suddenly cheerful enough to cause Dean to back up, he hated it when she did that, it was completely different from her true calm demeanor. "Alright, you still remember where everything is, right?"

Dean nodded, calculating how much time it would take him to deal with scary Abbie. He could hear Sam chuckling just behind him, but didn't chance a look in Sam's direction. Looking back at Abbie who was watching him with an amused grin, Dean rolled his eyes before turning around to collect everything he needed from his car pulling Sam along behind him. Dean could just make out Abbie's telling giggle before the sound was lost to the flurry of metal and cabinet doors.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, clearly amused as he and Dean pulled some of their bags out, granted they didn't have a lot with them but at least this allowed for a bit of normal and maybe a lead or two.

"Hell if I know." Dean grunted as he tossed another bag on the sidewalk beside his car. Glancing up as a red farmer's truck rumbled to a stop, Dean studied the boxes piled up in the truck bed, raising an eyebrow the two watched silently as a long haired red-head stepped out of the car. Dean heard the front door open and slam shut from behind him and knew that Abbie was no longer in her playful mood.

"Same place as always?" The man questioned as he turned to Abbie, his voice deep and wary, Dean suddenly remembered him as the kid who had gotten pissed at him for getting close to Abbie. But he couldn't tell if Abbie still disliked him or not, she never was an easy person to read.

"You ask that every time you come here." Abbie shot back obviously she still didn't like the red head who had tried one to many times to say she was his when faced with the then father and son duo known as the Winchesters. Placing her hands on her hips, she pointed at the side door that lead to the basement. Dean turned in amazement as he studied the boxes in the truck then to Abbie.

"Fuck." Dean muttered when he realized just why Abbie was so pissed, that he never called her, she probably thought he was dead regardless of what she had said earlier. Watching silently as Abbie directed red haired Tom around with skill that spoke of years of practice. Abbie who still hadn't moved from the porch easily was able to tell Tom what meeded to go where just by the amount of muttering the red head did. Glancing at his brother, Dean shrugged, Sam just continued to stare between Dean and the boxes. Grabbing the rest of his bags, Dean shouldered them before back handing Sam in the chest. Sam grunted, glared at Dean with a tired look but then proceeded to shoulder the remaining bags before shutting the trunk.

The two slowly made their way up the stairs towards Abbie who had turned her attention on them while Tom was busy unloading another large brown box. She smiled lightly in their direction before barking an order to Tom who was currently glaring at the back of Dean's head before herding the two into her house to settle them down. Tom spent another twenty minutes unloading boxes, by the time he was done Abbie had already made sure that Dean and Sam were settled and Sam was already starting on their first load of laundry. Dean who was following Abbie as she went from room to room was being insulted by his baby brother who had left the laundry room for the sanctuary of their bedroom to unpack whatever else was left. Dean just flipped him off before following Abbie out of the room, still trying to get her to speak to him about the boxes but was haulted as she went outside to sign off on the delivery.

"Evan, wants you to start checking in daily." Tom told her as he watched Abigayle sign her name with flurrish. She turned her brown eyed glare from the forms to Tom, signing off the last X, she shoved the clipboard back in Tom's chest.

"And _how_ exactly do I do that?" Abbie quipped as she stared at Tom, raising an eyebrow; she smirked before placing her left hand on her hip while pointing the other at Tom's chest. Dean chuckled as he watched the red head's eyes follow Abbie's finger. "Besides I know you like it, you enjoy bring these boxes to my house and don't deny it."

"I'm just telling it as it is." Tom answered with a sour look as he flipped through the paper work making sure everything was in order. Turning back to Abbie, Tom glared at the man standing right behind her. Granted he knew he would never have a chance with her and now that this Dean character was back there was even less of a chance to get Abigayle Spensers to even like him. Nodding Tom promised to relay the message to Evan and turned jogging down the stairs to his truck. One final glance in Abigayle's direction, Tom started up his old truck and headed off, maybe in a few more months once Winchester had disappeared again would he try for her but she had remained head strong that he was still coming back in person or in paper.

Abbie wrinkled her nose in dissatifaction as she watched the farmer's trunk turn off her street. She didn't need nor want to deal with the likes of Tom Clansey. Turning back to Dean who was staring down at her in amusement, Abbie rolled her eyes before darting around him and slipping into her house. She had food to cook, she didn't know how much Sam ate, but ske knew when the mood struck him Dean could enhale food like a vacuum. Besides there was an unspoken tension surrounding the two brothers and cooking always helped her think. Smiling at Sam who was sitting at the kitchen table a beer in hand, she headed straight to the fridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Farther Away  
**Chapter 3  
**By**: Swissalo

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these boys, though I really wish I did.

**Timeline**: Mixed up, but after Asylum, written before Highway 666 went to air, takes place during season 1.

**A.N.** Has been a while since I've worked on any of my stories, but college was/is the big forefront in my life right now, however, some of the stress has been removed with my entrance into The Teacher's College Block I Program.

**A.N. 2:** It's been years, people, but enjoy… my first fanfiction entry in over two years, something that was written years ago by the way.

**xXx**

Abbie woke up feeling slightly disorientated; sitting up in the lightened room of her bedroom she gazed at the alarm clock before falling backwards into the mass of pillows. It certainly wasn't normal for her to be able to sleep in until eight in the morning; she was normally up around four thirty every morning to get ready for work. Rolling onto her side she stared at the photo that was sitting on her nightstand an older couple waved at her from the still photo as they stood smiling on the deck of a blue and white motor boat.

Sam studied Abbie as she moved around the kitchen gathering everything she would need for breakfast. Turning he watched as Dean slowly stumbled into the room, still disheveled from sleep. As Dean sat down at the kitchen table, Abbie had a cup of coffee ready and in front of him. Dean took the mug, but before he could grunt his thanks Abbie was moving around the kitchen again making them their first home cooked meal in who knows how long. Within minutes Dean was awake enough to watch as Abbie moved over to the oven to begin cooking.

Studying his brother, Sam couldn't help the bitter feeling he felt at the fact that Dean had someone like her. He had lost Jessica to the demon, his father had lost their mother to the demon, but Dean still had Abbie, he hadn't lost her to the demon. Though he couldn't and wouldn't wish that fate on her or anyone. Watching as Dean kept his eyes on the light haired blonde as she moved gracefully around the kitchen, Sam couldn't hate the woman. His brother had found the one thing that Sam and their father had been able to experience.

Abbie glanced at the basement door; the gremlin had been surprisingly quiet that morning. Looking at the Winchester brothers she knew that they hadn't done anything, Dean never went back on his word unless it was for a good cause and Sam didn't know where the keys to the basement were. Turning back to the oven Abbie gazed at meal she had cooked before reaching for a plate it was time to feed the two brothers. Turning the oven off, Abbie carried the plates over to the table, smiling at the two, before leaving the kitchen. Dean watched her leave the room before turning to Sam who was watching his brother in amusement before moving his attention to his breakfast. Dean sighed before giving up, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of her until he could corner her alone.

**xXx**

"Abbie." Dean murmured as he walked up behind the blonde as she worked on cleaning up from breakfast. She refused to look at him; though he wasn't sure about anything he had done to make her upset he wasn't stupid enough to not realize that she was upset about something. Getting close enough that he could see how tense she was Dean cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. Noticing that she hadn't weakened her hold on the sponge she had been using, Dean ran his thumb above Abbie's belt in an attempt to calm her down. After a few minutes he could feel her start to relax into his hold, pulling her closer to him Dean tossed the sponge in the sink. As she relaxed into his hold, Dean spun her around, staring down into her dark eyes; he could only smirk as he felt her tiny hands grasp his shirt.

"Would you know if someone has done something its best they know why they are being punished? I certainly feel like you're punishing me for something." Dean whispered as he pulled her flush against him. He watched as Abbie closed her eyes as she relaxed completely against him. Resting his forehead against hers, Dean couldn't believe he had this woman in his life. Running a hand through her hair, Dean shuttered as he felt her hands slowly travel down his chest. Pushing her back against the counter as he captured her lips with his, Abbie squeaked at the sudden movement but grasped his arms as she gave into the emotions that Dean was tempting her with.

Resting his forehead against Abbie's Dean smiled at the blonde who had forced herself into his life all those years ago. Feeling Abbie finally completely give into his hold, Dean smiled slightly before feeling Abbie tense back up as the radio popped on suddenly, some old country song having caught the fancy of the gremlin. Abbie gave a wavering smile before trying to remove herself from his grasp. Dean growled, tightening his hold on her before burying his face in her neck, Dean realized that he never wanted to leave. Hunting wasn't all that important when he was around this woman.

Hearing the front door open, Dean moved as he heard Sam's footsteps in the hallway. Between the radio and Sam's return Dean realized that he had to release Abbie. Gazing down at her, he watched as she backed away, straightening herself and refusing to meet his eye. Dean sighed and with a few quick steps captured Abbie in his grasp once again, not wanting her to run away from him and not let him back in for another few years. Abbie fought his hold slightly, only winning out when he heard Sam call out to announce his presence.

Dean watched as Abbie walked up the stairs, glaring at Sam for walking in when he had. Sam just shrugged at his brother's discomfort before disappearing into the living room. Dean just grumbled before heading up the stairs after Abbie, knowing if he didn't he wouldn't be able to get close her again. Cursing his brother under his breath, he walked into Abbie's room. Gazing around the softly decorated space he watched as Abbie sat calmly in her old rocking chair. Shutting the door he slowly made his way over to her. Knelling down beside her Dean sighed as he reached out to touch Abbie. He noticed that this time she didn't jump; grabbing her wrist Dean pulled her to him. Abbie squeaked at the sudden movement but wrapped her arms around him. Slowly standing up Dean carried her to her bed, laying her down gently Dean climbed in next to her.

Abbie responded by curling up beside him, Dean gazed down at the blonde head resting on his chest before tightening his hold on her waist. He could feel her hand grasp at his shirt, smiling Dean relaxed into the pillows.

"I'm not mad at you." Abbie whispered as she played with the hem of Dean's tee-shirt. Dean grunted as he reached down to still her hand. Abbie gazed up at him as she felt him weave his fingers through hers. Sliding up so her head was next to his, Dean gave her a small smile as he rested their hands on his stomach.


End file.
